


Witch x Witch

by Lils_White



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Creepy Illumi Zoldyck, Gen, Illumi is fucked up, Implied/Referenced Incest, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unreliable Narrator, but what's new, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lils_White/pseuds/Lils_White
Summary: Abriéndose paso a través de la constante incertidumbre que amenazaba con tragarse el universo, existía una verdad inmensa e innegable. Era una verdad que deshacía de un plumazo todos los siglos que llevaba transformado en una muñeca. Una verdad que retorcía su indiferente corazón de tela y desdeñaba todas las reglas fundamentales de la magia.Illumi amaba a Killua.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Witch x Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SashaArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaArcher/gifts).



> Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para la maravillosa @SashaArcher, y la idea original está basada en uno de sus maravillosos dibujos: [podéis encontrarlo aquí](https://twitter.com/sashayoustay/status/1321546204988276737). Echadle un ojo porque es una artistaza y ayudará a entender muchas cosas de la historia.

La Escuela Zoldyck de Magia y Hechicería estaba situada en lo alto de una empinada y rocosa montaña. 

Según la leyenda, su fundador había sido un antiguo cazador de magos, allá por la época en la que los magos y brujas eran perseguidos y asesinados al ser considerados herejes. El fundador había perseguido a un mago hasta lo alto de esa montaña, incansable en su empeño de hacer justicia. El mago lo había estado esquivando durante años, escondiéndose entre la multitud y huyendo hacia la espesura de los bosques, pero el cazador lo encontró por fin, acorralado en aquel lugar en el que la tierra tocaba el cielo.

La leyenda se vuelve difusa en este punto, una vez que el cazador encuentra al mago en lo alto. Hay quienes dicen que lo mató sin vacilar, para luego sentirse vacío y culpable al haber perdido su única obsesión. Otros afirman que tuvieron una conversación larga y profunda, en la que cada uno explicó su punto de vista, y al terminarla el mago murió de cansancio tras tantos años huyendo, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Los más audaces defienden que hubo una historia de amor entre ambos, por improbable y dolorosa que pudiera resultar.

Pero, como pasa siempre con las leyendas, nadie sabe la verdad.

Pasara lo que pasara allí arriba, el mago murió, y el cazador dejó de perseguir a hechiceros y decidió fundar una escuela para proteger a todos aquellos nacidos con el don de la magia.

La escuela era una amalgama de muchos edificios de distintas formas y tamaños, apelotonados en el pico de la montaña hasta dar lugar a una extraña formación con poco valor estético. De lejos, parecía que un gigante borracho y con mala vista hubiera amontonado un montón de rocas de formas extrañas hasta crear un feo e inestable montículo.

En consecuencia, la escuela era laberíntica y confusa. Casi todos los recién llegados acababan llorando de frustración sus primeros días, incapaces de encontrar su camino por los estrechos y angulosos pasillos. Se murmuraba que, incluso, algunos se perdían para siempre tras girar en el recodo equivocado. Los mayores que ya dominaban el vuelo solían preferir desplazarse por fuera de la escuela, volando de ventana en ventana para alcanzar sus clases.

La escuela era antigua y extraña, y por tanto, estaba repleta de objetos tan antiguos y extraños como ella. Bolas de cristal, cuadros cambiantes, espejos que no devolvían el reflejo, armarios a los que era mejor no asomarse por mucho que alguien pidiera ayuda desde dentro.

La muñeca estaba apoyada contra la estantería de uno de los dormitorios, quieta y de ojos muertos como todas las muñecas. 

Llevaba ahí tantos años que ya nadie se fijaba en ella, sobre todo porque estaba en medio de otras dos muñecas de aspecto mucho más llamativo. Los jóvenes magos crecían en esa habitación hasta graduarse e irse a buscar suerte en el mundo exterior. Y la muñeca contemplaba el pasar de una generación tras otra, impertérrita.

La muñeca apenas recordaba cómo era la vida antes de ser una muñeca, habían pasado demasiados siglos y su cerebro estaba hecho tela, incapaz de retener algo más que alguna idea o sentimiento pasajero.

A veces, la muñeca sentía su cuerpo de trapo en llamas y le venía la imagen de haber estado de rodillas en lo alto de una montaña, suplicando.

—Padre, esto nunca fue mi intención. Intenté controlarlo, siempre quise seguir vuestras normas.

Un hombre musculoso y de largo cabello, blanco como el rayo, se alzaba sobre él. Sus ojos eran fríos como la escarcha, vacíos de compasión. Una mujer sollozaba al fondo.

—Conoces las reglas, Illumi. Somos Cazadores, no podemos permitir la existencia de un brujo en la familia.

El hombre lo señalaba con un dedo acusador, como un Dios condenando a aquellos que contradicen sus deseos, y él solo quería _desaparecer, desaparecer, desparecer._ Hacerse lo bastante pequeño e insignificante como para dejar de ser juzgado por la persona que más quería. El poder salió de su tembloroso cuerpo en oleadas, volviéndose contra él y convirtiendo su mundo en algo borroso y poco definible.

Era un recuerdo difuso y poco consistente, que aparecía en momentos inoportunos y se desvanecía como el aleteo de una mariposa. Lo único que era capaz de retener de la memoria durante un tiempo prolongado era ese nombre.

Illumi.

Ese nombre y la sensación de haber amado a alguien con cada nervio de su cuerpo eran las únicas cosas claras que tenía de su antigua existencia.

Illumi conocía las reglas básicas de la magia a pesar de ser una muñeca. Sabía que un mago muy poderoso podía arrebatar la humanidad y convertir a personas en objetos inanimados. También sabía que el amor era la única fuerza lo bastante poderosa como para amenazar una maldición de gran calibre.

Y él podía sentirlo atrapado bajo los botones de su camisa de lana, un amor tan profundo y cortante que lo habría dejado sin respiración de haber respirado.

Porque abriéndose paso a través de la constante incertidumbre que amenazaba con tragarse el universo, existía una verdad inmensa e innegable. Era una verdad que deshacía de un plumazo todos los siglos que llevaba transformado en una muñeca. Una verdad que retorcía su indiferente corazón de tela y desdeñaba todas las reglas fundamentales de la magia.

Illumi amaba a Killua.

Killua había llegado a la escuela como un prodigio de ojos rasgados y pelo desordenado, capaz de hacer magia que los propios profesores encontraban complicada. Era engreído, travieso y demasiado listo para su propio bien. Su habitación asignada había sido aquella en la que Illumi llevaba esperando meses, años, siglos.

Illumi lo había amado de inmediato.

Todos los demás estudiantes eran aburridos en el mejor de los casos, y tremendamente molestos en el peor. Todos eran simples, de mente cerrada y expresiones estúpidas, excepto Killua.

Killua era brillante, despierto, una luz que iluminaba la oscuridad en la que lo sumía su prisión de tela.

Quererlo había sido tan sencillo como inevitable.

Todo había cobrado sentido entonces, una vez puso sus sentimientos en perspectiva. Illumi había amado a alguien con todo su corazón, en su pasada existencia humana. Había sido un amor tan innegable y verdadero como la puesta de sol, tan poderoso y capaz de consumirlo como un fuego ardiente.

En sus fragmentados recuerdos, Illumi era capaz de ver una sombra de esa persona preciada, de presencia poderosa y pelo blanco como el rayo.

Igual que Killua.

Illumi observó cómo el mago de piel morena y pelo ridículamente verde abrazaba a Killua entre saltos, riendo. Los restos del hechizo correctamente empleado todavía temblaban en el aire; la magia congregándose en las esquinas y filtrándose a través de las rejillas de la ventana. Vibrante y viva como solo la energía mágica podía serlo.

—¡Lo he conseguido! —Chilló estridentemente el muchacho, al que Illumi había nombrado La Alimaña, pegándose a su amigo como un cachorro de perro demasiado insistente—. ¡Nunca había conseguido hacer ningún hechizo de limpieza antes! ¡Eres un genio, Killua! ¡Gracias por enseñarme!

Killua se sonrojó, balbuceando algo casi incomprensible pero que sonaba muy parecido a «no exageres, Gon» y sin atreverse a devolver el efusivo abrazo. Desde su eterno puesto en la estantería, Illumi sintió una punzada de molestia.

Odiaba a los compañeros de habitación de Killua, especialmente a La Alimaña. Los otros dos, el rubio serio perteneciente al clan Kurta y el alto incapaz de producir un hechizo en condiciones, eran más soportables. Pero La Alimaña se sentía demasiado cómoda abrazando y echándose encima de Killua a cada oportunidad.

Illumi soñaba con rodearle el cuello con las manos y apretar hasta partírselo en dos.

—¡Vale, ya he hecho mi reto de limpiar mi zona de la habitación! —Dijo La Alimaña muy satisfecha consigo misma.

—Ya podrías haber salido con un reto mejor, Kurapika —protestó el más alto de ellos, colocándose bien las gafas.

—Teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que soy capaz de distinguir el color de las sábanas de Gon, creo que fue el reto adecuado —afirmó el mencionado con perfecta calma.

—Así no es como funciona el juego en absoluto…

—Bueno, eso da igual —interrumpió La Alimaña, tan impaciente que casi botaba en su sitio—. Es mi turno de retar a alguien, ¡y reto a Killia a besar a alguien de esta habitación! 

Era noche cerrada, y los cuatros amigos deberían de haberse acostado hacía mucho, como no dejaba de recordarles el Kurta con tono monótono. Pero habían acabado los exámenes finales ese mismo día, y estaban todos demasiado exultantes para irse a dormir sin más.

El alto y desgarbado del grupo, al que Illumi le gustaba llamar El Inútil, había propuesto jugar a hacerse retos unos a otros, sacando una botella de alcohol —probablemente robada— de uno de sus cajones. El Kurta le había amonestado por ello, pero los otros dos se habían mostrado emocionados. Así, a pesar de las protestas a media voz del rubio, los cuatro habían acabado en un círculo pasándose la botella y retándose a hacer cosas estúpidas.

Hasta el momento, los retos habían sido imitar a algún profesor tan recalcitrante como Pariston, limpiar tu parte de la habitación, o hacer el pino con una sola mano —El Inútil se había roto la nariz en el intento y el Kurta había tenido que curársela con un hechizo—. Pero a La Alimaña se le había subido el alcohol a la cabeza.

Killua se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello ante el reto, y balbuceó incoherencias un par de veces. El alcohol le entorpecía la lengua y le nublaba los ojos.

—¡Gon! —Protestó con voz aguda—. ¿Qué clase de reto es ese?

La sonrisa de La Alimaña mostraba todos sus dientes.

—¡Es mi turno de imponer un reto, y ese es el que escojo! ¡Aceptaste jugar así que ya no puedes echarte atrás!

—¡Eso, eso! —Intervino El Inútil con alegría, tan borracho que era incapaz de mantenerse sentado en una posición erguida y con una corbata atada a la cabeza—. ¡No seas cobarde, sabes las reglas del juego!

—Realmente nunca establecimos las reglas del juego —comentó el rubio con voz monótona. Aunque estaba sentado en el círculo, apenas levantaba la vista de su lectura y era el único no afectado por el alcohol.

—¡Buuu! ¡Kurapika, aguafiestas! —Abucheó Gon, sacándole la lengua a su compañero.

—¡Eso, Kurapika, deja que Killua nos bese y se haga un hombre!

—¡Qué asco, no quiero besaros a ninguno!

El Inútil emitió sonidos de besos en dirección a Killua, que le lanzó una almohada a la cara. La Alimaña soltó una risotada con los ojos brillantes.

—Pues no tienes muchas más opciones, somos los únicos aquí —La Alimaña movió las cejas en un gesto que probablemente pretendía ser seductor, pero que le hacía parecer tener problemas de incontinencia.

Killua lo miró un instante con el ceño fruncido, antes de que una expresión maliciosa se abriera paso en su rostro.

—O no —declaró con aire misterioso. Se levantó del suelo con aire tambaleante y se encaminó hacia la estantería que adornaba su cuarto. Illumi sintió la expectación en cada una de sus fibras mientras el adolescente se detenía frente a él y lo levantaba entre sus manos.

Las manos de Killua estaban callosas y ásperas de sostener la escoba voladora y de manejar elementos peligrosos para la realización de pociones. Lo agarró con brusquedad y descuido, apretando con demasiada fuerza y clavándole los botones que decoraban su chaleco.

Illumi nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese instante.

Los labios de Killua se apretaron contra su boca de tela durante unos segundos demasiado cortos y, una vez concluido, Illumi fue lanzado de vuelta a la estantería con indiferencia.

Si pudiera elegir vivir en un momento para siempre, sería ese.

—¡Eso no vale! —Protestó La Alimaña con voz de niño malcriado.

—Dijiste que besara a alguien de esta habitación, y eso he hecho —se defendió Killua, muy ufano.

—A una persona, no una muñeca. ¡Eso es trampa! ¿Verdad, Leorio? ¡Leorio, no te duermas!

—Tú eres el que insististe en ponerles nombres, Gon. Eso las convierte en alguien —afirmó Killua, al parecer muy convencido de su lógica.

—Eres el peor, Killua —gimió La Alimaña lanzándose contra el suelo, enfurruñado—. Encima tratas así de mal a la pobre Anastasia, lanzándola sin más tras besarla…

Killua le puso los ojos en blanco, y la discusión se alargó hasta bien entrada la madrugada. El Kurta acabó yéndose a la cama, no sin antes tapar con una manta al Inútil, que babeaba abrazado a una vacía botella de alcohol. Killua y La Alimaña se durmieron mucho después, cerca del amanecer, acurrucados juntos en el suelo.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron a través de la ventana, Illumi estiró sus extremidades y sacudió su largo cabello.

Ninguno de los residentes de la habitación se percató de la nueva presencia humana, sumidos en su propio subconsciente. Illumi giró la cabeza, pensativo, planteándose el mejor curso de acción.

Su primer impulso era agarrar a Killua y llevárselo lejos, lo suficiente lejos para que ninguno de sus ineptos compañeros pudieran encontrarlo de nuevo. Lo suficiente lejos para que Killua solo tuviera ojos para él.

Pero estaba dentro de la mayor escuela de magia del continente, rodeada de hechizos protectores y con profesores tan poderosos como el famoso Netero. Salirse con la suya no iba a ser tan sencillo.

—Hmm —murmuró, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Necesitaba ayuda.

Aferró otra de las muñecas que decoraba la estantería. Siempre habían sido tres, aunque Illumi nunca les había prestado demasiada atención. Una de ellas llevaba un desgastado turbante y parecía casi tan inservible como El Inútil. La otra tenía cosida una molesta sonrisa y el pelo de un rojo estúpidamente chillón.

También emitía un aire de peligro innegable.

Illumi presionó sus finos labios contra la muñeca de la sonrisa ominosa, y esperó.

**Author's Note:**

> Árbol genealógico de los Zoldyck en este AU:
> 
> Zeno tuvo a Silva, que se casó con Kikyo. Silva y Kikyo tuvieron a Illumi, Milluki y Kalluto. Kalluto fue el único de los hermanos que tuvo descendencia y el que heredó el título Zoldyck. Siglos después, de la descendencia de Kalluto quedan Killua y Alluka, que serían sus tataranietos y los Zoldyck actuales.  
> Por tanto, aquí Illumi y Killua no son hermanos, aunque están relacionados. Pero Killua se parece mucho a su antepasado Silva (el padre de Illumi), e Illumi confunde sentimientos.  
> Como nota, por si no ha quedado claro leyendo la historia, Illumi se transformó a sí mismo en muñeca con magia casi accidental, para protegerse de su padre. Y sí, Illumi y Silva son los protagonistas de la leyenda.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Decidme qué os ha parecido en un comentario <3


End file.
